A New Journey
by Greyspell
Summary: 6 mths ago I slept with the priestess Shion, with the intention of impregnating her and leaving, as our daughter would be raised as a priestess without male influence. But I didn't tell Baa-chan, or anyone...and now...there's a small problem. My Son!
1. Kill me now anyone?

Hey Everyone, I'm back! Had this for a while but just haven't posted it. So everyone, Suzette's Blues, here it is. A New Journey.

Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 years old and I am, just recently, a self-proclaimed idiot.

Want to know why I'm a self-proclaimed idiot? Well, a couple of years ago I accidentally promised a priestess I'd get her pregnant and father the next generation of priestesses. So about 6 months ago, when I sort of lied to Baa-chan and said I was going to visit Gaara, I went and visited her to keep my promise. Needless to say, she's pregnant…with twins.

Twins!!

One girl and one boy. At first I was ecstatic, I was going to be a father to two little cuties, until Shion reminded me of exactly what happens to boys where she lives. He couldn't be a priestess (or priest rather), her powers were for women only. My son will be raised as one of Shion's guards. Like all her other guards who knew nothing better than to sacrifice their lives for the priestess. Really, I don't want that for my son.

So, instead, I'm going to tell Tsunade and everyone else the truth, after all, only the three Sand siblings knew where I really went. Sakura's gonna thrash me. And Baa-chan…I don't even want to think about her reaction to the fact that I impregnated an ex-client.

Baa-chan's already told our group that she doesn't want us having children until we're 18, something about being able to support them, so I don't think she'll let me bring the boy here like I want.

But everyone knows Baa-chan loves me most right? Maybe she'll let me off with just a beating or 10. Though I did speak with Gaara, just in case.

***Flashback***

"So you're really gonna be a father?"

"Yep! Twins according to the ultrasound."

"Nice Uzumaki, but what now? Tell Hokage?"

"I really, really don't want to, but yes, if I want the boy to come with me then I have to."

"He should, after all, what's done is done, why punish the child for its parent's mistake. And you should raise at least one of them."

"True, but I kind of have a favor to ask."

"Go on…"

"Tsunade Baa-chan might not let me bring him to Leaf coz of her stupid over 18 only rule. So…if she says no…will you let me bring him to Suna?"

"Assist in raising your son in my village? Idiot, of course. Just post me earplugs before I tell Temari."

"Heh heh will try. Thanks Gaara."

"No problem."

***End Flashback***

So now I'm about to enter the dragon's lair (Baa-chan's office) and tell not only her but, well, everyone! Gai's team (I can hear him and Lee celebrating my youth already), Asuma's team (Too troublesome for them to do much), Kurenai's team (And a really sore back from Kiba), Yamato, Sai (WON'T BE ABLE TO CALL ME DICKLESS ANYMORE! WOOT!!!), Kakashi (who will probably congratulate me), Iruka-sensei (will really tell me off) and _Sakura_ who really will kill me if Baa-chan doesn't. Oh, and did I mention Sasuke too? With the damn Uchiha smirk?

Kill me now anyone?

So anyway, please review. If you like where its going I'll post more!!


	2. Temari WHAT?

_Ok, since the line doesn't want to work, I'll have to do my A.N in italics. Anyways, Onto Chapter 2, what will there reactions be?_

I open the door, great; I'm the last to arrive. Even Kakashi-sensei beat me here. Now they've probably all been talking and are already high-strung.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"That would be you Naruto. Why did you want to see us all?" Yep, there high-strung.

"Well, um…" I look to the floor. "You know how I went on that holiday to Suna 6 months ago? Well, I didn't actually go to Suna…"

"WHAT??" Came the chorused yell from his friends, bar Sasuke of course.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't kill me…yet. Let me finish first. I went and visited the priestess, Shion. To keep the promise I made her that time."

"You mean…"

"Shion's now 6 months pregnant…with twins. A boy and a girl. Our girl will, of course, stay and train as a priestess with her mother but, with what usually becomes of males there, Shion and I decided I should take the boy. And I will."

Everyone is staring at me, until Sasuke snorts. "You got a girl pregnant in less than a week? Way to copy your old pervert of a teacher."

"You Teme! Shut Up!!" is all I manage to get out before a barrage of fists sends me into the door.

Tsunade and Sakura are standing over me with identical pissed off faces.

"You little idiot!" Tsunade begins.

"You actually did it!" Sakura continues.

"Did _her_ you mean," Sai interrupts before being gagged by Kakashi who is grinning his big one-eyed grin.

I scowl at him. "Shut up Sai!"

Shikamaru is quite kindly holding Kiba from slapping my back. The dog freak is grinning and wolf-whistling. Hinata looks upset and Shino is scowling at me. I think. Can't really tell with his hood and glasses and stuff. Ino is sniggering and Chouji has just picked his chip packet off the floor. Neji and Ten Ten are staring at me, wide-eyed and Lee…

"Oomph."

Just jumped on me.

"Congratulations on experiencing the full joys of youth my friend!! Well Done!!"

"Thanks…Lee…off…can't…breathe."

He lets go and I take a deep breath as I try to lose the new Kisame like tint to my skin.

"Yes, yes. But Naruto, there were specific reasons I said none of you were allowed to have children until you were 18. _Especially_ you."

Especially me? Well…damn.

"Your housing establishment, and your apartment in particular, is highly unfit for children, and the council's decree is that no under 18 person may buy a house. Now, some parents will try to order their child out of home if they conceive when under age, and, if unable to purchase a house of their own, the child can resort to less appetizing ways to gain property.

And you, Naruto, don't gain the inheritance from either your parents or Jiraiya until your 18, so how could you get a new place anyway? I'm sorry Naruto, truly sorry, but…"

"But you can't allow me to bring my child here until I'm 18 and have a better place."

"Exactly."

"I thought that might end up being the case Baa-chan, so I've already made alternate arrangements. "The boy is going to Suna if he cannot come here. But, well, I thought everyone should know anyway."

Gai, who had been celebrating my newly discovered youthfulness with Lee, stopped suddenly. "But, he needs to raise his child in the joys of youth himself!"

Kurenai, a mother of an 18 month old, interrupted. "I don't know about the youth stuff, but Gai has a point, the boy will need his father, not some substitute. Especially if he can't be with his mother."

"But he can't. Naruto's apartment is not suitable for a baby. As for Suna…how exactly do you plan to manage that?"

"Well…I was kind of hoping you'd give me an extended vacation so I could stay with him too…otherwise Gaara has already said that he and his siblings will be more than happy to take him in for 6 months or until I have everything organized here. Gai, Kurenai, please don't worry, he will be well taken care of, and it won't be for long. Gaara's looking forward to having him there, Kankuro too, and Temari…well, picture Sakura and Ino in the academy if Sasuke had one day kissed them both and times it by 10. I'm told that's how excited Temari was when she heard the news."

I held back a laugh as Sasuke visibly shuddered at this.

Tsunade looks relieved at my plan. "I'm glad you've been responsible," she suddenly perks up, "actually, the Chunnin exams are in 10 months and are going to be based in Suna anyway. Why don't I send two examiners this year instead of one? I'm sure Kazekage-sama wouldn't mind."

No…she doesn't mean…does she?

"Pay for examiners is higher anyway, and more consistent. Well, Naruto? Will you go with Shikamaru as an examiner for the next Chunnin exams?"

I smirk, make it a job and I get paid to stay in luxury with my newborn son. Do I want too?

"Heck yeah!"

She grins. So does everyone else. Then Baa-chan leers.

"So, does a little priestess do boring old missionary, or something a little more kinky?"

I blush. "Not answering!"

Then I remember something else I was going to ask if I survived. "I do actually have something else I'd like to ask you though."

The leer disappears. "You're the best medic in the world right?"

"Most definitely."

"Well, will you…I mean I wouldn't trust…anyone else…will you be the one to…deliver my children? And I want Sakura as midwife."

I look at my teammate briefly before I blush. Their both gaping at me. And now Baa-chan is teary and Sakura is hugging my neck till it cracks. She answers first. "Of course I will Naruto, I'm so honored you'd ask me."

I'm worried though, Tsunade's hand is held over her mouth and she's actually leaked a couple of tears now. "Deliver your children? You wouldn't know, but I was the one who delivered you, and now your asking me to deliver yours. I will, of course, you just, look so grown up. So much like you father. Your almost a man now."

I blush heavily and give a small smile. That's the first time she's mentioned just my father (rather than 'your parents'). I look like him huh? That's another thing Baa-chan's promised for my 18th, the knowledge of who my parents were.

"Whoa," Kiba just has to ruin the moment, "you delivered Naruto? You really are old!"

Needless to say the next time we see Kiba, its his rear end we see poking out of the wall Baa-chan punched him into.

Sai looks kind of thoughtful too. "Sai, what's up?"

"Well, I can't call you 'Dickless' anymore…" YES!!! "So I'm thinking of something else." Damn.

"Just call me by my name like everyone else!"

"Yeah, Dobe or Usuratonkachi." Sasuke-teme interrupts.

"But those are your pet names for him, I can't use those."

My eye seems to have developed a twitch. Pet names? Fuck that! He's joining Kiba in the wall. And with both Sasuke and myself to…assist him.

"Well," I say, turning to the group of my closest friends, "who else wants to be there when I become a father?"

_Hey__ all! This is definitely the longest chapter in the story I'm afraid, but there is more coming! You have to meet Naruto's babies after all._


	3. A confession FINALLY!

_Wow, my chapters are short, it looks longer written in my little book, and even on word. The last chapter was 5 pages and I'm only just getting that that's short! __So I'm very sorry everyone but my chapters are a little on the short side. I hope to make up for lack of Quantity with fantastic Quality. Please tell me if it's good!_

Needless to say, everyone's coming. As are Gaara, Kankuro and (God help me) Temari. She hasn't stopped grinning. And the grin she's wearing is bigger than Gai's! But Hinata still looks kind of upset so I drop back to talk to her.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?"

She blushes. What's with that anyway? She's on a team with two guys; you'd think she'd be alright with them, yeah? Unless it's just me? Or…no…Hinata wouldn't be a…demon hater…would she? She doesn't think I'm Kyuubi does she? Surely she knows better.

"Well, uh, it's just, uh…It was just…Naruto-kun s-s-slept w-with the p-priestess…and…I…"

Oh, is that it? "It's OK Hinata, I get it."

She looks surprised and a bit embarrassed too.

"You've grown up in a family where they teach you 'no sex before marriage' and 'no bastard children' so it upsets you that that's exactly what's happened with Shion and I. I apologize for making you uncomfortable but Shion can't get married and the next priestess must be her blood daughter. Since I'm the strongest male she knows I'm the best choice for being the father. And because she's a priestess she can't have an artificial insemination. And I wouldn't marry Shion anyway, she's just a good friend and I was doing her a favor."

Hinata looks surprised again before she looks away from me.

"Th…that isn't it N-naruto-kun. I…" She takes a deep breath,

_(So, what would you do if I ended the chapter here and didn't update for like a month or something?)_

_(Just kidding, I won't do that…this time)_

"I like you, a lot. And I'm jealous that the priestess had the guts to talk to you when, ever since we were in the academy, I haven't been able too. I've tried, God knows I've tried, but whenever I'm near you I get so nervous that it overwhelms me and I freeze."

She starts panting slightly, as though she's been training hard…but…Whoa. I had no idea Hinata felt that way. Pretty, perfect Hinata Hyuuga likes me, number one knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki? A Hyuuga likes a nobody like me? I'm beyond shocked…but, I'm pleased too. I take her chin and quickly peck her lips, much to Neji's chagrin and Kiba's pleasure.

"I like you too," I reply, "but is it OK that I'm going to be a father?"

She smiles the most beautiful smile. "Of course!"

_Just a short, really short one this time. I promise the babies are coming! And for all those who want names...well, you'll find out after their born!! Yes I'm just that evil!!!!_HHHHHhi

guhffytgvtyvvytf


	4. Finally

_Ok, finally, the part everyone has been waiting for!!!_

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fu…I really should stop swearing. The bubs aren't going to be hearing this sort of language.

But seriously…

FUCK!!

And I'm not even the one giving birth.

That's right.

Shion is in labor. Right. Now.

My children are being born. Right. Now.

I'm gonna be a father by the end of the day!

I think I may be hyperventilating.

Tsunade wouldn't let me in the birthing room. She said it could be bad for my health.

_I know the father usually is in the room for the birth, but __it's kind of just to reinforce that Shion and Naruto are FRIENDS; he will not go back to her, especially now he has Hinata. Plus, I like the whole tension, Naru doesn't know what's going on sort of thing._

Could Shion really castrate me while in labor?

"Fucking Naruto, when I get my hands on you…I'm gonna cut up your mini-me and cover it in salt and vinegar!"

Eep!

"Stop pacing Naruto, it won't help any."

I glare at Kakashi. "Because you've really been at the birth of you own kids Kakashi," I bite out.

"But I do!" He grins.

"EH??? You're a father??" What the hell? Poor kid.

"Silly, of course not…" whew! "I mean that if you three are like my kids, well, I was at your birth. I knew your father pretty well. Heh heh, actually, it took me, Obito (_Yeah, I know it doesn't fit the timeline…but I like Obito and if I want him there, he's gonna be there!_) and Itachi to stop him from bolting when your mum started threatening him."

I smile…until I realize something…at the same time as Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ITACHI DOING THERE???"

"He was on your mother's gennin team, like I was on your fathers. Actually…" He pauses, as though thinking about something, "yes, there was also a tiny, itty, bitty 2 ½ month old Sasuke-chan there as well. I believe there's a photo of the two of you somewhere that is _really cute!_"

I think I'm red…hopefully not as red as Sasuke though.

Until I hear another scream and a threat against my manhood that makes every male present cross hiss legs…even Gaara!

For a 'pure' priestess she sure knows a lot about Penis torture.

I'm forced into a seat by Shikamaru's shadow…smartass. At least I'm sitting next to Hinata. But not even she can stop my legs bouncing and my hands fidgeting before I bounce back up when I hear

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!!!"

It's not long after that when I hear a little cry joining Shion's screaming and NO ONE can stop me bolting through the door to meet my first born.

Sakura is cleaning the baby in the corner. She gives me a finger wagging before pointing to a wash basin and a set of Hospital scrubs. Once I'm ready she hands me my newborn baby girl. Shion named her Aiko already, which I think is very fitting.

"Hey little Aiko-chan," I coo to the tiny bundle in my arms, "I'm your daddy."

She blinks sleepily at me before seizing the finger I was using to stroke her face and begins sucking on it…I resist the urge to squeal as I kiss her tiny little forehead as Tsunade says…

"Ok, here comes the boy."

I hold Aiko closer to me, though no less gentle, I'm too scared I could break her. She's such a tiny little precious miracle.

Soon, after more screaming, tears, pushing and encouraging my son enters the world, screaming so loud the Tsunade smirks and says that she thinks he may have actually been louder than me. After he's cleaned and wrapped up Sakura takes Aiko to Shion and hands my son to me.

"Naruto," the priestess says hoarsely and I go to her side, "thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do have an idea because you did it for me too…actually, since you actually did the carrying and labor stuff, I think you probably did more." She chuckles and nods.

"Damn straight."

Tsunade claps my shoulder then and tells me its time for Shion to go to recovery to rest and the twins are placed into a crib.

As I'm looking at them Baa-chan wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me.

"Congratulations Daddy, your parents and Jiraiya would have been so proud, especially Jiraiya," I hear her smirk as she puts on a terrible Jiraiya voice, "ha ha ha, only my godson could have two kids before he's 18!"

I grin. He would've been like that too. To a tee.

Tsunade looks at me, "you know, I think you're old enough to know about your parents now."

_Ohhh, what next? What will Naruto's reaction be when he finds out who is parents are. And what will he finally decide upon for as a name for his son?_


	5. Names

_And here is Naruto's reaction. Just a mini-chap though_

My head's spinning. I can still hardly believe it. I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage and an heiress from a now extinct country. Whoa.

But really, it's perfect. I've already spoken to Shion after my little brainwave, and now we're about to introduce the twins to my friends.

Hinata is the first to walk in and see us. I'm holding our boy while Shion is holding Aiko.

"Hey everyone," I say as Kakashi comes over to me and, despite being scared shitless, I hand my newborn son over to him to be held as Hinata does the same with my daughter from Shion.

"This," I caress my daughter's tiny face, "is Aiko Kushina Uzumaki and this," I turn my attention to my son, "is Jiraiya Minato Uzumaki."

_Well? Is it cute? I don't think Naruto's too upset with his folks; in fact, I think he's pretty happy. And as far as naming kids after someone else goes (which often happens in these sorts of stories) I think Jiraiya's perfect. Damn you Kishimoto, why are you killing everyone off???!!! _


	6. The end?

_Well, here's the epilogue__ to one of my favorite stories so far. Also, if people haven't looked at the little 'help me' page I posted could someone please look at my new profile pic and, if they recognize it, tell me where it's from? I wanna find the original…its sooo cute! _

Living in Suna was interesting to say the least, I got scared sometimes that Jiraiya might suffocate or dehydrate in the heat but I think it only made him stronger.

Temari was a great aunt and I'm proud to say I was present for her and Shikamaru's first kiss. He decided she looked cute when she was obsessing over babies. Now they're getting married and expecting many children.

Gaara was surprisingly doting too and once I caught him making faces at Ji'ya – oops, that's Jiraiya – and more than a few times he offered to take him for a day or to tuck him in at night.

Kankuro was a bit weirded out having a new kid in the house He did buy Ji'ya heaps of toys and things like that but seemed uncomfortable if he had to actually spend time with him. Temari said it was because of how Gaara used to be.

Oh, did I mention Ji'ya looks like me? Blonde hair, blue eyes – though slightly paler – and three whisker marks on each cheek. His skin is paler too but you can definitely tell he's mine.

Aiko, who we visit twice a year – always on their birthday – looks like Shion with her purple eyes, platinum blonde hair and pale skin but, at 6, she's already a huge ramen addict. Her first word was ramen and the first steps she took were toward me and the bowl of ramen I was carrying at the time.

Scary. Even I was never that bad, I think.

Ji'ya's first word was 'Poppa' closely followed by 'Gaada' then 'Momma' and 'Tema'. His first steps were towards a spar that Gaara and I were having. Crazy really since most people run in the opposite direction. Guess he's gonna be a knucklehead like me.

Tsunade dug out the photos of my birth a while ago and Kakashi was right, all modesty aside, they're cute. I have three favorites.

One with just me and my parents. My mum is holding me and looking down at me while my dad has one arm around her and the other stroking my head while looking at me. They really looked like they loved me.

Another is where I'm in Jiraiya's arms and my hand is on his cheek. IT has everyone in it. Rin, Obito and Kakashi. Itachi, Shisui and (get this) Kurenai. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru (!!), Danzo (!), Homura (!), Koharu (!), baby Sasuke and, of course, my parents.

The last one is where I'm in Kakashi's arms and Sasuke is in Itachi's and Sasuke is leaning over, poking my cheek while I'm just giving him the normal blank baby face.

I showed that photo to Sasuke and I swear it took him a week to lose the pink tint to his cheeks. Itachi looks really happy in the picture too so I got a copy of it done for him. It's now Sasuke's favorite picture of his brother (actually, he slipped and said brothers, but don't tell him I said that!). Then I had to get a copy done for Sakura too because she 'wanted a picture of Kakashi-sensei without his mask on'.

All in all, the past six years have been pretty eventful I guess.

*Knock knock*

"Come in"

"Rokudaime-sama, it's time."

"Yep! I'm coming!"

I walk with Genma down to the academy to welcome this year's new students.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Hina-chan!"

"Nervous?"

"A little, I hope he'll be okay."

"Of course he will Naru, he's you son."

"Rokudaime-sama, Uzumaki-san, we need to begin."

"Right Genma, I'm coming."

I kiss my wife of five years on the cheek and step onto the platform, keeping an eye on the prankster in the crowd who looks so much like me. Sasuke's watching his daughter, Kaoru – a girl as dangerous as both her parents combined, proudly, as are Kiba and Ino watching their son, Inoita. Shikamaru and Temari's daughter, Shikako, is starting in Suna this year too.

The graduating class tomorrow will hold Soraya Sarutobi in it too, Kurenai and Asuma's daughter.

I wonder if Ji'ya will still be Konoha's Number 2 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja when the time comes for him to graduate. Or if he'll have a crush on the prettiest girl? That would be a laugh seeing as how it would be Kaoru! Naruko will probably get a heck of a kick out of it, even though they're cousins; she treats Ji'ya like she's his older sister or something! I can't wait to see though.

_Wow, I completely changed the end to what I had originally done. I originally ended it when naruto stands up onto the platform but I wanted to add in some of the characters for the next two stories, The First Crush and The Missing Middle Years.__ Hope you still want to read them!_


End file.
